Slightly Same
by xiwife
Summary: Gadis tomboy yang baru saja merasakan apa itu cinta. Tapi ketika dia tahu dia tidak mungkin mendapatkannya, maka dia mencoba berhenti melupakannya. Wanna read my fanfic?:)


_Bisakah kau putarkan waktu untukku?_

Tahun ajaran baru sudah berada didepan mata. Itu artinya hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa hari saja. Menghitung mundur dimana sekolah akan kembali ramai. Bisa aku ramalkan, pasti jalanan akan padat merayap nanti, huh.

Aku menenangkan pikiranku sejenak, membawa diriku menikmati lembutnya kasur dan hangatnya selimut. Membuatku berada sedalam mungkin di alam bawah sadar. Hari ini eomma bilang jika mereka— eomma, appa, dan 2 adikku, akan pindah rumah. "mereka?" jangan bingung, aku memang tidak ikut pindah.

Aku terpaksa tinggal dirumah halmoni dan haraboji di Seoul, sementara yang lain akan pindah ke Gangnam. Tidak adil memang, tapi mau tak mau aku harus tetap tinggal di Seoul, _toh _aku sudah terdaftar di Seoul High School dan tidak semudah yang dikira untuk dapat pindah ditahun ajaran pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu udara di Seoul sedikit lebih dingin dari kemarin. _Entah _ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang suhunya menurun—baiklah aku tidak tahu.

Suhu udara yang dingin tidak terlalu baik untuk hari pertama sekolah kurasa, jadi ku kenakan jaket kesayangan ku—bergambar pororo.

"Akh! Jaket ini tidak berpengaruh!" pekik ku diperjalanan menuju sekolah. Rok mini diatas lutut membuat tubuhku tetap saja kedinginan. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah cukup dekat, jadi kurasa lebih baik berjalan kaki daripada harus membayar bus. Sembari berjalan, aku sedikit menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku kebadanku agar sedikit lebih hangat. Walau tetap saja embun keluar dari mulutku dipagi dengan suhu dingin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HANRA! CEPAT KEMARI HEY! KAMI SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU MU"

Suara teriakan yang menggema itu datang dari teman-temanku. Koridor yang cukup ramai oleh siswa lain membuatku bergumam dalam hati—_mereka bukan temanku,aku tidak kenal mereka_— begitu.

Aku sudah melewati 3 hari masa MOS. Jadi, mereka—temanku, yang kukenal selama kami satu ruang kelas saat MOS.

Selesai MOS kelas kami dipecah lagi. Melalui serangkaian test yang melelahkan—membuat otakku panas— menghasilkan kelas 10 IPA 1 untukku. Dan teman-temanku yang satu ruang kelas saat MOS ada yang satu kelas lagi denganku dan ada juga yang berpisah kelas denganku. Contohnya? Mereka yang teriak itu.

"AAAAAAAA! AKU RINDU KALIAN. KENAPA KITA HARUS BERPISAH KELAS EOH"

Aku hilang kendali. Aku jadi ikutan menggila dikoridor dengan mereka—Seoya,Tira,Fanny,Taesun.

"Sudah teriaknya aku malu." Terang Fanny yang kini berada disampingku.

"Yak! Kau kira aku tidak malu?" Aku sedikit menyenggol lengan Fanny karena sebenarnya sedari tadi aku juga malu.

"Ciyeeee anak IPA 1" Kini Taesun menggodaku. Aku tidak tahu apa istimewanya menjadi anak IPA 1. Menurutku semua kelas sama saja. Huft

Tapi tetap saja, digoda oleh ke empat—anak _sarap—_ seperti mereka membuatku sedikit marah. Mereka sangat senang mem_bully_ ku. Mentang-mentang aku paling muda diantara mereka.

Oh iya, aku belum cerita ya.

Aku masuk ke SMA ditahun ini di umurku yang masih 15 tahun. Padahal, umumnya anak kelas 10 di tahun ajaran ini berumur 16 tahun. Itu karena pada saat SMP aku hanya 2 tahun. Aku melompat—_akselerasi _kelas.

Aku menyimpulkan jika itulah alasan kenapa aku adalah anak yang paling sering di_bully_—karena aku lebih muda dari mereka.

Seoya,Tira,Fanny, dan Taesun tertawa sangat kencang begitu melihat wajahku yang menjadi sedikit memerah. Tidak tidak, bukan karena aku sedang terpesona oleh seorang namja. Tapi aku sedikit kesal karena lagi dan lagi mereka menggodaku.

Secepat kilat, aku langsung saja pergi dari hadapan mereka. Aku baru tersadar jika dari tadi bahkan aku belum menaruh tas ku. Tas ku masih menempel erat dipunggungku.

Masih dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, aku mencoba berjalan menuju kelas ku yang berada diujung koridor.

Suara tertawa Seoya,Tira,Fanny, dan Taesun masih saja terdengar ditelingaku padahal jarak aku dengan mereka sudah lumayan jauh—sudahlah.

Hanya perlu waktu beberapa menit—karena jarak dari kelas Seoya,Tira,Fanny,Taesun ke kelasku tidak terlalu jauh, aku tiba didepan pintu kelas.

Aku sedikit ragu. Wajahku yang tadinya memerah kini berubah menjadi wajah tegang.

Ini hari pertama aku memasuki kelas baru dengan teman yang baru lagi—walau ada beberapa yang aku kenal.

Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mencoba memasuki ruang kelas. Masih sepi didalam kelas hanya ada sekitar 6 orang didalamnya.

Dengan jaket—bergambar pororo yang masih terpasang rapih ditubuhku, aku hanya bisa memandang kepenjuru kelas dengan aku yang masih dengan wajah tegang.

"Masih banyak bangku yang kosong" tuturku dalam hati saat aku sudah selesai melihat sepenjuru kelas dari depan pintu.

Saat penutupan MOS aku tidak masuk lantaran sakit. Padahal, saat penutupan MOS itu adalah hari pembagian kelas—lagi dan tradisi berebut bangku. Alhasil aku yang tidak masuk saat itu masih berdiam didekat pintu kelas.

"Hmmmm… Permisi. Bangku yang kosong dimana ya?" Aku mulai bersuara. Aku bahkan bingung sedang berbicara kepada siapa. Yang pasti aku sedikit takut—wajah mereka sangar semua.

Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Ya, aku hanya takut jika aku tidak bertanya kemudian aku menempati bangku yang sudah di tempati orang lain. Nanti aku di_bully _lagi. Itu kan tidak lucu.

"Disini! Masih kosong" Teriak seorang namja yang berada hanya beberapa meter dari diriku—dan pintu kelas. Dia menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada tepat disampingnya.

Masih dengan wajah tegang yang sempurna menempel diwajahku, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memberi sedikit senyum karena hanya dia yang mau membalas pertanyaanku.

"Terimakasih" Tuturku saat aku sudah sampai dibangku kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku dengan cepat menaruh tasku diatas meja dan merebahkan diriku dibangku itu.

"Kau anak Seoul Junior High School kan?" Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan. Oh, namja ini berbicara padaku.

"Iya. Hey! Kau yang duduk dibelakangku waktu itu kan?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya. Ah ya! Aku baru sadar jika namja ini adalah teman sekelasku saat masa MOS.

"Iya hehe" dia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Oh, aku berani bersumpah itu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku lupa siapa namamu" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit _enteng_. Baiklah, karena namja ini, aku sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Maksudku tidak tegang seperti tadi didepan pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama ku Luhan. Masa kau lupa hah?"


End file.
